Charms And Tactics
by Allergic-To-Sunlight
Summary: HBP Missing Moment. Harry ogles Ginny and she ogles him right back in the Charms corridor. :P Short, humorous oneshot. 1st Person Harry & Ginny POV. Canon.


Disclaimer: Lawsuits are unwelcome (it's not bloody mine!).

A/N: Hi! :) So new (v short) oneshot… when I really should be updating MFMMW… yeah…

So, for anyone who is interested, I actually had inspiration for this one. "My Sister's Keeper" inspired this – the book, not the film… books are always way better (they changed the fucking ending!). It was mostly the way Campbell spoke about Julia… you know – all the stuff about "enough to make me hard" etc. So yeah… enjoy! xD

Oh yeah – and mistakes are mine, not Aidan's (my beta). :)

For anyone who is confused (I just realized this), It's Harry's POV first, then Ginny's, then Harry's again... but it should be clear... :/ Change of POV marked with "**...**".

**Charms And Tactics**

So I'm walking down the corridor with Ron. He's talking about Quidditch tactics and I'm ignoring him because that's all anyone talks about these days. I mean, I realize that we _all_ need a break from only caring about the death toll, but seriously – this is too much! It doesn't help he's only got one strategy and seems to think that if he tells me about it enough we'll be able to do it seamlessly without practice.

We pass through the _Charms_ corridor. It's a kind of shortcut in the way that, although the distance is longer, I'm less likely to run into Romilda Vane or any other Forth-Year-fans that will try and hold me back, as they're all in _Transfiguration_. Ron and me have an unspoken agreement about that. What is not made clear in the agreement is that I also use this precious time to eye up his sister as she waits outside Flitwick's classroom.

No, I tend not to mention that.

I can see her. She's talking to her friends… she's so hot – and nice – I'm not shallow, I just… you know… it's hard not to notice. She saying something about exams I think… it's hard to tell when you're out of earshot, but I think she's saying something's unfair, gesturing wildly. I almost laugh when her quill flies out of her hand. As she bends down to pick it up I suddenly realize that all the girls in the school seem to have rather small uniforms (a contrast to the blokes who mostly wear a size up to give the impression of larger muscles and bigger cocks… it doesn't work, but the young ones are still adamant in trying it anyway), reminding me inappropriately of last night's dream. The memory of it is enough to make me hard and I thank God (for the forty-sixth time) that Wizards wear robes.

As she bends down her school jumper gathers round her waist and her skirt gapes a bit giving me a nice (albeit brief) view of her pants as I walk past. They're pink, and they look like something out of a children's multipack in a Muggle supermarket. Is it strange I find them sexy?

To be honest anything with her in it could be considered sexy – especially Quidditch gear. Seriously – there's nothing sexier than seeing her in those special trousers that ensure your broomstick doesn't make you infertile. I've had many a dream involving those trousers… because they _have_ to be tight… otherwise they don't work…

**…**

I hate OWLs. With a passion. Almost as much as I'm beginning to hate Dean. I mean for Merlin's sake – he can't even let me walk through a door on my own! – I get enough of that from my brothers… but at least it's Tuesday.

I like Tuesdays. Doesn't have the stress of Monday or the exhaustion of Wednesday. Perfect. Of course Saturdays are more perfect, but as it's 4 days until the next Saturday, I'm going to try and not think about that.

Another good thing about Tuesdays is the fact we have_ Charms_ when the giggly Fourth Years have _Transfiguration_ and the Gryffindor Sixth Years have _Defence Against The Dark Arts_. This is good because, to avoid half-naked, fame obsessed Fourth Years, Harry has to walk down _this_ corridor.

He is so gorgeous. I mean he was hot last year (and the year before… and the year before… and the year before…), but he changed over the summer… now he's even hotter and braver and… Merlin – just look at him and you have some sort of orgasm! And his body! Fuck! It's just so – and – I – mmm… Thank you Quidditch (and I suppose to some extent Voldemort – but there's no bloody way am I thanking that wanker).

So… yeah. He walks down this corridor every Tuesday. It's the only fixed allotted time I get to ogle him as he walks… he has a nice walk. 'Cause some blokes swagger, and it's kind of sleazy. And the pompous ones like Ernie Macmillan have this kind of regal walk that drives my insane. But Harry isn't a sleaze or a ponce – his walk is like… I dunno… like relaxed tension. Like he's ready for anything, but at the moment he's just enjoying a spec of normality… it's hard to explain… but it's hot to watch.

Out of the corner of my eye I see him coming round the corner… wow… what I would give to jump him.

My friends are talking about how unfair OWLs are, so I join in so I'm less tempted. Abusing the teachers for giving us so much homework and then not treating us by shaving their nose-hairs.

In my enthusiasm (I like to gesture), I drop my quill.

As I bend down to pick it up, I feel eyes on me. I take a peek through my hair. Oh dear fucking Merlin. Harry is looking at my arse! If I was a guy I would be hard right now. As it is, everything is just wonderfully tense…

So I prolong it. Why not? I shift myself so my jumper rides up and my skirt gapes at the back… realizing too late that I'm actually wearing my old, scabby Princess pants my Mum bought me years ago that still seem to bloody fit. Shite. Ah well – there goes that.

But his eyes are still actually on me. I get up, pull my jumper down that's risen up to just under my tits and catch a glimpse of his face before he's past me: it's a flushed grimace. My eyes travel down his profile, naturally, and notice, through the join in his robes, a distinct bulge…

I smirk and my friends ask why (promising they'll never drop it when we both know they will), but they can all bugger off – I'm not telling them what I just saw. Wow… Slytherin eat your heart out…

**…**

Damn, I hate walking through school with a boner.

**The End**

Reviews and crit are welcome. :) You should know I consulted males (well… one male) on this so… it should be pretty accurate… :P


End file.
